Marcelina Abadeer
Marcelina to ponad 1000-letni wampir. Zna prawie każdego w Krainie Ooo, a jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Finn i Jake. Należy do niej wiele miejsc i budynków. Historia thumb|left|Hambo. Miś Marceliny. Marcelina ma ponad 1000 lat. W odcinku Wspomnienia Wspomnień jedno z jej wspomnień pokazuje ją jako małą dziewczynkę bawiącą się niedaleko płonących ruin miasta. Prawdopodobnie jest to kilka dni po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Gdy była nastolatką, ojciec zjadł jej frytki w ruinach restauracji. Ten incydent miał negatywny skutek na relacje między Marceliną, a jej ojcem, o czym śpiewa później w "Piosence o Frytkach". Po paru latach przeniosła się do drzewa, w którym dzisiaj mieszka Finn i Jake, z jej chłopakiem Ash'em, którego później rzuciła, gdy ten sprzedał jej pluszowego misia - Hambo, którego dostała od Simona Petrikova (Lodowego Króla) co możemy zobaczyć w odcinku "I remember you". Ostatecznie Marcelina mieszka w swoim domku w jaskini. Wygląd Marcelina jest wysoka na około 1,7 metra. Ma bladoniebieską skórę i długie, czarne włosy sięgające do stóp. Na szyi ma ślady po ugryzieniu. Marcelina nie ma konkretnego ubioru. W każdym odcinku ma inne ubranie. Często też zmienia fryzury. W odcinku Chodź ze mną Marcelina ma zgoloną część głowy i włosy do ramion. Jest bardzo chuda, czasami nawet chudsza od Królewny Balonowej, jednak jej kształty zależą od tego kto ją rysuje. Często przesiaduje w powietrzu, jednak gdy stoi jest wyższa od większości bohaterów. Umiejętności thumb|114px|Gitara basowa Marceliny. thumb|left|156px|Królewna Balonowa w bluzce od Marceliny.Marcelina, jak każdy wampir, jest w stanie wypić krew z człowieka. Jest ona jedynym wampirem (przynajmniej pokazanym), który zamiast żywić się krwią, żywi się odcieniami czerwieni, np. wysysa z truskawki cały kolor, a następnie wyrzuca. Potrafi także lewitować i stawać się niewidzialna. Może także poprzez siłę woli zapalić świecę, co można zaobserwować w odcinku Eksmisja. Może też przemienić się w nietoperza różnej wielkości, wilkołaka oraz wielkiego czarnego potwora. Bardzo dobrze gra na swojej gitarze basowej. Jest oburęczna. Podczas tworzenia piosenek czasami improwizuje (wymyśla na poczekaniu tekst). Marcelina prawdopodobnie posiada również odporność na ogień. W odcinku Eksmisja mówi, że była w Królewstwie Ognia. Widać ją wówczas jak bawi się tam bez niebieskiej ochrony na sobie. Relacje z innymi *Finn Marcelina jest dobrą przyjaciółką Finna od kiedy walczyli ze sobą w odcinku Eksmisja, w którym chciała ich zabić. Finn jednak był według niej twardy, więc oszczędziła ich i od tego czasu się przyjaźnią. Marcelina dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. Wspólnie świetnie się bawią. *Jake Marcelina lubi straszyć Jake'a, często robiła to w odcinku Sługus. Jake próbował kiedyś zabić Marcelinę, ale mimo wszystko jest jej dobrym przyjacielem. Jake na początku bał się Marceliny, ale w odcinku Chodź ze mną stwierdza że jego strach przed wampirami wynikał z niedoinformowania. *Królewna Balonowa thumb|272px|Usunięta Scena z odcinka [[Brakujący Element. Kliknij aby obejrzeć.]]Obie sobie docinają i kłócą się. To Marcelina zdradziła imię Królewny Balonowej w odcinku ' Chodź ze mną' mówi do niej Bonnibel , oznacza to że miały już ze soba do czynienia w przeszłości .W odcinku Brakujący Element Marcelina śpiewa do Królewny niepochelbną piosenkę . prawie udaje jej się otworzyć drzwi, ale pod koniec śpiewa "chcę ciebie zakopać w ziemi gdzieś i wypić twoją krew" wrota zamknęły się, bo działają tylko na prawdę, oznacza to że Marcelina skłamała i nie ma urazu do Królewny . *BMO Marceliny nigdy nie pokazano przebywającej z BMO, ale wydają się znać. W odcinku Brakujący Element można zaobserwować jak Marcelina woła BMO. *Lodowy Król thumb|272px|Zdjęcie zrobione przez Szymona i zapiski z tyłu. W czasie Wojny Grzybów Lodowy Król, jeszcze jako Simon Petrikov, opiekował się Marceliną, gdy była ona małą dziewczynką. To on podarował jej ulubionego misia. Marcelina pamięta te zdarzenia doskonale, lecz Lodowy Król o tym zapomniał. Słabości Marcelina nie może znieść dotyku promieni słońca na sobie. Zadaję jej to straszny ból. Ale nieudowodnione jest czy Marcelina może zginąć narażona na słońce bez ochrony. Aby ochronić się przed szkodliwym działaniem promieni słońca, Marcelina zakłada na siebie zakrywające ciało ciuchy lub Kapulusze. Nie wychodzi często w dzień. Czasami można zobaczyć ją w nocy. Czosnek też działa na jej zdrowie negatywnie. Można zaobserwować oba zjawiska w odcinku Sługus . Ciekawostki *Marcelina wbrew pozorom jest bardzo uczuciowa. *Sprzedała już kilka buziaków Finnowi w policzek. Nigdy nie całowała się w usta. *Także wbrew pozorom Marcelina nie myśli tylko o sobie. *Ma swój pamiętnik, z którego czerpię inspirację do tworzenia piosenek. *W odcinku Szafa Marceliny Finn widział ją nagą i był tym faktem zniesmaczony. *W odcinku Człowiek Finn(Finn the Human) i Pies Jake(Jake the Dog) nie jest wampirem. *Jej pupilem jest pudel-zombie Schwabl. Ciuchy Marceliny Marcy1.png|"Eksmisja" Marcy2.png|"Sługus" Marcy3.png|"Prosto z Nocosfery" Marcy4.png|"Chodź ze mną" Marcy5.png|"Filmowcy" Marcy6.png|"Sygnatura Cieplna" Marcy7.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy8.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy9.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy10.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy11.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy12.png|"Brakujący Element" Marcy13.png|"Szafa Marceliny" Marcy14.png|"Szafa Marceliny" Marcy15.png|"Sekretne Taśmy" Marcy16.png|"Powrót do Nocosfery" i "Potworek Tatusia" Marcy in I remember you.png|"I remember you" Five_more_short_graybles-_caracol.jpg|Marcelina w odcinku Five more short graybles Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:wampiry